Deblins Road to Redemption
by Deblin
Summary: The title may change. Never really thought of a title. But this intro is a brief glimpse into the warrior Deblin. Trying to reform but never able to fully escape his dark past. The Shadow Warrior looks for his acceptance in a world filled with fear.


Introduction

A warrior, shrouded deep in the shadows of his cloak, moves through the rain into a small village. As he moves to the center of the village there is a large building with a small lantern burning under a small oning. The building is the local inn and the road weary warrior moves toward the door, reading the sign quickly as he passes. The sign reads "Welcome to Legendary Inn" and the warrior moves through the door to the inside. The bar is long, and on the far side, at the end of the bar is a warm burning hearth with a large pot cooking over the flames. Keeping the hood of his cloak up, the warrior moves to the seat by the open hearth to dry his belongings. As the warrior sits, he pulls two silver coins from a pouch inside his cloak and drops them on the bar. The barkeep walks over quickly and looks at the coins on the bar quickly. "What can I get for you my lad?" The barkeep asks in a gruff voice, as he clearly strains to see his guests hidden face. "A mug of ale please?" The warrior replies as he keeps his his face low to keep his features hidden. "That doesn't cost this much stranger." The barkeeper replies, giving up on getting a good look at his guest. "Keep the extra please. For your fine establishment." The warrior says, relaxing as he surveys the crowd around him. Two farmers converse down at the far end of the bar about their crops. Two more, from their attire workers of the inn, sit and drink at a table in the corner. Then the warriors eyes see a slender man sitting at the last table alone, with a sword much larger than the man himself. The warrior stares at this man as the slender man stares straight back at him. The barkeeper sits the mug of ale in front of the warrior and takes the coins as he passes by. The warrior lifts the mug and takes a deep drink of the ale within as he studies the young warrior with the large blade. The young man grabs his large sword and starts to walk toward the door, as the warrior drains his mug and sets it back on the bar. The warrior the sees the young mans eyes and tenses quickly, for the mans eyes glow a soft yellow in glow of the fire. Then the warrior dives right, as the young mans gaint blade swings in cleaving the stool and through the bar where the warrior was sitting. "Who are you!?" The warrior demands, his eyes glowing red in rage as he pulls a long spear from its harness on his back. "My name is unimportant. The only name that means anything here is your's, Deblin Vllad, The Shadow Warrior!" The swordsman yells, so everyone in the small inn can hear the name of the hidden warrior. "Deblin's" face contorts in pain as the look of every person in the inn turns to straight horror. Deblin's eyes focus on the swordsman and his eyes glow with utter hatred. " You see Shadow Warrior that cloak can never hide those glowing red demon eyes!" The swordsman shouts and Deblin looks at the barkeep as he moves straight past the young man. "I will take this outside." Deblin states flatly to the barkeep, but then his eyes snap back to the swordsman with more rage then ever." Outside nameless. We will see who is the hunter and who is prey tonight." Deblin hisses as he walks through the door outside. Everyone, including the swordsman, shudder in complete dread at the coldness of that statement. Deblin moves to the far end of the village square and stands ready as the swordsman walks outside slowly, looking for an ambush. Content the swordsman pulls the scabbard off his massive sword and stands at the ready. "Do you wish to tell me your name or would you rather die nameless?" Deblin asks coldly as the swordsman walks closer. " My name is Kaior Scalesworn, slayer of dragons, demons, and all evil creatures alike. I am the last..." Kaior goes to finish but Deblin cuts him off quickly. " Draconian. Yes I know shut your mouth and prepare to join your kin in death." Deblin finishes for Kaior, whose mouth is agape in utter suprise at those words. " How did you know? And how did you know of my kind?" Kaior askes and Deblin trembles in a terrible rage. " I have killed more of your kind then you have ever seen alive, boy. I was hunted by you filthy half-dragon, half-humans for years as the ultimate trophy. A dragon, demon mix is the greatest kill any of you would ever obtain in your lifetimes. Everyone of you want to be a legend and they all, like you will, have died at my hands." Deblin explains and Kaior starts to grow enraged at the insult of his proud race. Deblin holds the spear in his right hand tightly as we reaches behind him and pulls a large tower shield from the same harness on his back. Kaior breath catches as he looks upon this heavily armed warrior, and the magnificents of the weapon and shield in Deblin's hands. The spear is about nine feet long from tip to butt, and the shaft is made of midnight black adamant. The wicked tip of the weapon is silver mithral, and shines brightly through the darkness of the rain clouded sky. With his draconian eyes, Kaior can see the beautiful etchings of the mighty goddess that Deblin follows. The enchantments are so strong from the lance that Kaior can feel its power, though he stands far away. But Deblin's shield is just as amazing as Kaior admires it. The tower shield covers Deblin from shoulder to ankle, and the warrior holds the large shield easily in one hand. The shield is forged of black steel and bordered around with silver mithral. More runes are etched in silver mithral across the face of the shield in a language that Kaior can not understand, but the power is overwhelming. Kaior looks from the weapons into the eyes of Deblin, that are glowing a deep red, and Kaior feels as though his soul is being pulled forth into a burning destruction. Kaior quickly looks at his blade and calms quickly. The blade is ten feet long and slightly curved for easier cutting and slashing. The blade is far less impressive when compared to Deblin's weapons, but the old nicked blade is razor sharp and restores Kaior's courage. Once calm, Kaior looks up and is shocked that Deblin's eyes are now a icy blue. "Are you ready draconian?" Deblin asks as he charges in quickly, shield held in front of him and lance held ready to stab forward. Kaior swings the blade in a sweeping motion hoping to slow the advancing Deblin. Deblin shifts his shield over and blocks the blow clean with a crashing boom as he rushes along the blade, his shield grinding all along the blade. Kaior sees his disadvantage quickly and drops his massive sword, pulling free a long sword and short sword from under his cloak. Kaior manages to block the spear with his long sword barely, nicking into his cheek as it passes. Deblin's shield snaps forward blocking the short sword. They then engage in a swirling dance of death, both avoiding near hits and blocking fatal strikes, as their weapons ring out above the rain storm. In desparation Kaior stabs in with both blades hoping to slip through Deblin's defences and impale him. Deblin's shield blocks the short blade as his spear shaft slaps against the other. The spear tip turns and Deblin sweeps it low, the razor tip of the spear slashing deep into Kaior's left thigh spraying blood onto the ground. Kaior drops his long sword from his left hand and presses hard against the open wound to hold back the bleeding, as he limps back a few feet, holding his short sword defensively in front of him. Deblin's spear hand snaps back behend him quickly, as he harnesses his spear back onto his back. " Peace draconian. I do not wish you dead, but we both know if you attack again that will happen. Bandage your leg and leave." Deblin says with no malice in his voice, as if he had forgotten all his anger. Kaior rips a piece from his cloak and ties the wound tightly to stop the bleeding. He then sheathes his short sword and grabes the long sword, quickly sheathing it as well. "You could have ended my life at any time, yet you showed me mercy. Why? I ruined your chances of exceptance in that inn. We both know thet are arming themselves to drive you off if you try to go back. So why spare me when I have caused you such pain?" Kaior askes deeply troubled and feeling guilty for misjudging the clearly changed man. Kaior grabs his massive blade and leans it against his shoulder as Deblin explains. " You did nothing but state the name of a man whose past is so dark, others hide in terror from him. My anger came from the judgment, but the judgment is not misplaced. I have killed hundreds all in the name of evil. Who am I to think they will think I changed from that monster." Deblin states with a shrug as he slings his shield back into its harness. He nods to Kaior then pulls his hood to his cloak back up, as he walks out of the village into the darkness.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This is my first post and I am up for helpful criticism. Just don't be to harsh, I have been writing and re-writing this book for years.**


End file.
